


Birthday Surprise

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Slow Burn [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Episode: s01e05 The Tell, F/M, Gen, Pre-Dallison, maybe pre-Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's birthday goes a bit awry, and she finds out things about certain family members that she's not sure how to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kate's speech at near the end of the fic. You guys will recognize it from The Tell.
> 
> Man, my titles for this series are such shit. I'm so sorry. But at least we're getting closer to Dallison now? @_@

As she twists the combination for the lock on her locker with one hand, Allison fingers the pendant hanging from her neck. She knows it's a werewolf; what else could it be, if it's a family heirloom. Balloons float out of her locker when she gets it open, and Allison drops the pendent back into her shirt before struggling to force the balloons back into her locker before anyone sees.

“Allison?” Scott questions as she slams her locker shut. 

She leans against her locker door with a nervous laugh. “Please tell me you didn't see that.”

Scott gives her a half smile. “Sorry, kinda did. It's your birthday?” he guesses correctly.

Allison sighs. “Yeah, can we pretend it's not?”

“Why?” he asks with furrowed brows.

“Don't tell anyone, but I'm seventeen,” she replies unhappily. “It's not a fun day.”

“Oh,” Scott replies, and she worries he has the wrong idea, just like everyone else. “You just got held back because of all the moving around, right?”

A smile breaks out on Allison's face. “You are the first one to get that right.”

“Really? I just thought it made sense,” Scott says with a shrug. “Stiles is gonna be seventeen in April, and he's smarter than most of the people in our class. Circumstances, you know?”

“You really know how to make someone smile, Scott,” Allison says as she carefully opens her locker to grab her books without jostling the balloons again.

“I'm glad,” he tells her. “No one should be unhappy on their birthday.”

Allison closes her locker again and gives Scott another smile. “You're a great friend,” she says quietly then notices Stiles walking up to them. “Hey, Stiles.”

“Uh, hey,” he greets, looking between the two of them. “Just clearing up, we're all just friends here?”

“Yes,” Allison says while Scott nods. “Unless you and Scott have been up to something-”

“What? No!” the boys say in unison, and Allison just laughs as the first bell for classes ring.

“I'll talk to you guys at lunch. I have something to show you,” she tells them before heading down the hall for her first of the day class.

* * *

_Do you know anything about pendents with wolves on them?_ Allison types out in a text message to Derek just before her teacher enters her first class.

She doesn't press send until the end of second period, having spent her first two classes debating whether she should or not. It's not like they're friends, but they _are_ kind of allies for the moment, so it couldn't hurt, she figures.

Allison tries not think about the sent text message until lunch when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls away from opening the door to the cafeteria and flicks her finger across the screen of her phone to open her new message.

 _If it's the pendant that Kate used to wear, it's the Argent family crest. Why?_ Derek replies in his text.

 _Kate gave it to me as a bday present. I thought it was kinda weird._ She sends the text and waits to see if Derek'll reply soon.

He doesn't disappoint. _She's dropping hints about werewolves._

Allison frowns at the text. _Why would she do that?_

 _She knows there are werewolves in town. She probably wants more help._ Derek's next text says.

 _I'll keep an eye out for anymore hints, then. Thanks._ Allison hits send as she swallows thickly, wondering why her aunt would want to drag her into all of this?

Another text appears, and Allison opens it without a thought. _Happy birthday_

Allison stares at the text, and her stomach gives a little flutter as she smiles and finally walks into the cafeteria. “You look happier,” Scott says when she reaches their table.

“Yeah?” she questions as she bites into her sandwich.

“Something good happen?” he asks as Stiles stumbles to their table with his lunch.

Allison shakes her head. “Nah, just something silly,” she replies then waves at Stiles. “Hey, you okay there?”

Stiles waves his hand dismissively as he tosses his backpack on the chair beside him. “You haven't figured out I'm just a spaz yet?” he jokes as he sits down with his tray of food. 

“Speaking of figuring things out,” Allison says as she digs out her pendant from her shirt, pulling the necklace over her head to hold out in the middle of the table. “What does this look like to you?”

“A wolf,” Scott replies as Stiles fingers the embellishments on the silver pendant. “Where did you get this?”

“It looks old,” Stiles comments. “Is this actually silver?”

“I didn't ask,” Allison tells them. “I think it's the Argent family crest.”

“Your family actually has a family crest,” Stiles says. “Hard core, Allison.”

Scott frowns. “Your family crest has a wolf and arrows on it,” he states, rubbing his arm unconsciously. 

Stiles snorts. “Subtle.”

Allison pulls the necklace back over her head. “My aunt gave it to me for a birthday present,” she says quietly. “I think she's trying to clue me in on what our family does.”

“Whoa, wait, wait,” Stiles interjects with a grin. “Happy-”

Quickly, Scott's hand shoots out and covers Stiles' mouth. “Shhh!”

“Scott, you can let go,” she says as she laughs. “Stiles, please don't go spreading it around.”

When Scott doesn't pull his hand away fast enough, Stiles licks his palm. “Dude, gross!” Scott exclaims as he wipes his hand on his thigh.

Stiles grins victoriously before turning to Allison. “Okay, no shouting,” he says, lowering his voice. “But really, happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Stiles,” she replies then takes a thoughtful bite of her sandwich, swallowing it before speaking again. “So, we're thinking my aunt is trying to get me into the family business? Maybe behind my parents' back.”

“We?” Scott questions after swallowing a mouthful of french fries.

Allison takes a drink of her water then smiles sheepishly. “Me and Derek?”

“You've been talking to Derek?” Stiles asks, making a face. “Why?”

“Because I think he knew Kate,” she admits. “But I don't know how they knew each other.”

“Simple. They're sworn enemies. You know, werewolf versus hunter, snarl snarl, bang bang,” Stiles says along with gestures and sound effects.

Allison winces. “I don't think it's that simple,” she tells him.

“I don't think it really matters,” Scott adds. “Just be careful around either of them, okay?”

“They wouldn't hurt me,” Allison states confidently. “Kate might not be who I think she is, but I know that she'd never hurt me.”

“And Derek? Are you really gonna trust him?” Stiles questions skeptically.

“I saved his life,” she says carefully, and Scott and Stiles share a look. “I'm not trusting him unconditionally, guys. I'm just saying, I really don't think he'd kill me.”

“If you're sure,” Scott concedes reluctantly.

“I am,” Allison replies. “Anyway, I can take care of myself.”

“Against a werewolf?” Stiles asks.

“I know archery. I've already started carrying a mini crossbow around,” she explains opening her purse to reveal the folded up crossbow.

“Whoa,” the boys say in unison, and the rest of lunch continues without anymore talk about werewolves.

* * *

After school, Allison heads home to put in an appearance for her family and quickly finish her homework. She texts and calls Lydia a few times with no answer, so she calls the house. Ms. Martin tells her Lydia's taken something for the nerves, but she should be back in class in a day or two. Allison says thank you and goodbye, hangs up, and heads downstairs.

With the parent-teacher conferences tonight, she tells her parents she can wait for tomorrow night for a family birthday dinner, and really, she doesn't mind postponing. Once they leave, she heads out to the preserve.

When she gets there, Allison spots her aunt's car parked outside the old Hale house, and her heart sinks. The door is wide open, and she quietly sneaks in. She hears her aunt's voice, and the sounds of someone panting for breath.

“900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire,” Kate says, and Allison covers her mouth to keep from making a surprised sound.

Allison quietly peeks around the door to see her aunt standing over Derek, who is trying to get away from her. “Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true,” she says as Derek backs up against a door, and Allison ducks to stay out of view, only peering through frosted glass. “Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls. We didn't kill her.”

Allison swallows thickly as Kate continues. “You think I'm lying?”

“Wouldn't be the first time,” Derek says with gritted teeth.

Kate makes a tutting sound as she approaches him and crouches down by Derek. “Sweetie. Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay?” she asks before leaning in to whisper against Derek's ear. “We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth.”

Allison's mind races with new information, and she starts to leave, trying to block out her aunt as she continues to speak. When she reaches outside, she catches the end of the conversation. “-wow. Guess who just became totally useless?” Kate questions, and Allison runs on instinct to get away as the machine gun starts rattling off bullets.

Derek runs past her, sparing her only a short look before disappearing into the preserve. She chases after him, glad to have left without her aunt noticing her. When she catches up with Derek, she's out of breath, and he won't turn to look at her.

“Derek,” she says once she has enough breath. “I believe you. I'm so sorry.”

He turns to look at her, trying not to shiver from the aftershocks of the damage the electricity did to his body. “Why were you there, Allison?” Derek asks tiredly.

Allison blinks back tears and takes a deep breath. “I just wanted to talk to you more about this,” she replies, taking out the necklace. “I thought maybe it would help me figure out something about my family, but I guess it did. By coming out here, I can see what my aunt really is.”

Derek stares her down for a moment. “It's better you find out now,” he tells her quietly. 

“I know,” she agrees. “I thought I knew her.”

“You're not the first person who's trusted her,” Derek states then shakes his head. “Don't you have birthday things to do with your family.”

Allison shakes her head. “There's parent-teacher conferences, so we're doing that tomorrow night,” she explains, then stays silent for a long moment. “You don't live in your old home, do you?”

“Why?” Derek questions, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Because if you do, I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay tonight,” she says cautiously. “No one will expect you to be hiding out in my room.”

Derek starts to shake his head. “Allison-”

“No, really,” she interrupts. “Kate's out here, and my parents are at the high school. It's perfect.”

“I'm not sure our definitions of perfect mesh,” he says skeptically.

Allison offers him a smile. “Look, sleeping in my closet won't be any worse than sleeping out in the preserve. At least it'll be warm. You don't even have a shirt right now, and it's not like you can run back and get one.”

“You're not going to stop until I agree, are you?”

“No, I'm a bit stubborn. Just think of it as a birthday present for me, if you won't do it for yourself?”

“I've noticed,” he mutters then snorts with a quirked eyebrow. “You want me half naked in your bedroom again for your birthday?”

Allison flushes and shakes her head. “You can't embarrass me into letting you run off,” she says firmly.

“Fine, let's getting going, then,” he agrees grudgingly. 

She grins. “My car's this way,” Allison says as she walks toward wear she parked her car, sure that Derek's following behind her, even if reluctantly.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
